No existen las Coincidencias
by DarknessHollow-Elle
Summary: Merlin es un chico especial que ama leer las leyendas arturicas y arthur es un chico que promete ser el mejor en el comercio, con un caracter dificil pero sabiduria de rey, ¿que pasara cuando estas dos fuerzas se encuentren? ¿se llevaran bien? ¿que dicen?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Zero y espero que les guste esta historia, me inspire en la historia de "De no principes y sun No sirvientes", la verdad es que me gusto es por eso que tome la decision de hacerla, esta historia la soñe y debe ser por eso que decidi escribirla, espero que me salga igual de lo que soñe no lo creo pero lo voy a intentar

Bueno unas aclaraciones para que ustedes puedan entenderlo: Lo que esta con este sigo *, significa que es un texto de un libro y de que un personaje lo esta leyendo, aparece al principio y al final del texto, segunda aclaracion: lo que esta en negrita y en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes y lo que esta en negrita pero no en cursiva es la imaginacion del personaje y creo que ya esta, buenos nos vemos y sayonara to.

Chapter One: Comienzo

*- _Una de las dos copas contiene veneno y la otra no, tendran que elegir entre algunas de las dos, ¿cual de las dos copas es la que contiene el veneno? ¿sera esa en frente tuyo arthur o la tuya merlin? pero una cosa es irremediable uno de estudes tendra que ver morir al otro - en ese momento arthur y merlin se miraron fijamente reflejando miedo y dolor, uno de ellos debia morir y lo peor era ver irse al otro._

_El sabio observaba con atencion a ambos muchachos, sabia que es lo que estaban pensando, y ninguno de ellos queria ver pedecer al otro_

_- Yo tomare la copa con veneno - _

_- No seas idiota merlin, no sabes cual es la copa que contiene el veneno - _

_- Yo lo se - _

_- Haber sabiondo como lo sabes - _

_- Facil - merlin agarro las dos copas y las mezclo a ambas - ves, asi no tendras que beber ninguna de ellas y tu reinaras camelot y te convertiras en la esperanza de Albion, un lugar prospero y lleno de vida, donde la gente pueda ser feliz, asi eres tu arthur, eres la esperanza de Camelot y de Albion*_

- Merlin, Hijo ¿estas ahi?

* - _Espero verte algun dia Arthur, se un buen rey - aun sosteniendo la copa entre sus manos, merlin se preparaba en tomarla pero... - _

_- Merlin mira alla atras -arthur aprovechando la distracion de merlin, bebio la copa de una sola vez - _

_- ¡Arthur! ¡¿que haces? - merlin sostuvo entre sus brazos la caida de arthur en la arena - *_

- Hijo ¿estas ahi? soy tu madre -

* -_ ¡¿Por que hiciste eso idiota? ¿Ahora quien reinara camelot? ¿quien hara que este mundo sea mejor?_

_- Merlin te dije que no me llamaras idiota - haciendo una pequeña mueca de risa - tu eres mi sirviente mas respeto - _

_- Siempre igual - y ahora era merlin quien reia con el derramando algunas lagrimas - _

_- Nunca he visto a un rey sacrificar su vida por alguien que no sea a si mismo - _

_- Por que el es especial - *_

- Hijo por favor abreme la puerta se que estas ahi escucho tu respiracion -

*_- No quiero que mueras, soy yo el que debe morir no tu -_

_- Si...si.. murieras yo haria lo mismo por que no podria estar en un mundo sin ti merlin - arthur acerco su mano al rostro de merlin y...*_

_-_¡Merlin! por favor hijo ¿cuantas veces de llamar a la puerta para que me contestes?

Merlin largo un gran suspiro, terminando que cerrar su libro forzosamente por una pequeña intervencion que siempre ocurria y que tambien terminaba de la misma manera

- Merlin yo se que amas leer - y este acertando con la cabeza

_**Otra vez el mismo sermon**_

- Y que amas ese mundo de fantasia y de justicia, lo se yo era igual a ti cuando era joven pero ya tienes 20 años debes hacer algo mas que leer -

- Eso estoy haciendo madre - tocandose la sien con sus manos y mirando a su madre al mismo tiempo - estoy estudiando para ser un gran escritor y un escritor consigue su inspiracion de otros libros o de lo que lo rodea y como no me gusta salir lo hago mientras leo -

- Lo se y me parece bien pero no tienes amigos -

- Eso es mentira, tengo a will a gwen y a ti y...a will y...a guenivere y...a..¿ti? - su madre lo miraba incredula de lo que su propio hijo estaba hablando, movia su cabeza con resignacion, hiciera lo que hiciera no podria cambiar a su hijo -

- Hijo - abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas - no me alegraria mas en este mundo que verte feliz y verte convertirte en el mejor escritor pero quiero tambien verte disfrutar tu juventud -

- Lo se pero mirame - señalandose a si mismo - no soy tan alegre como los demas -

- Tienes que aprender, date tiempo - y comenzaba su marcha hacia la puerta de su habitacion -

Se acosto en su silla y centro su vista en la pared, se sentia como la pared insipida y vacio de color, recorrio toda la pared hasta que choco contra sus libros y encontro el libro que habia estado leyendo anteriormente, lo agarro y lo sostuvo entre sus manos un buen tiempo.

- Ojala exisitieras en este mundo Arthur Pendragon - inclinando su silla para atras, cerro los ojos y imagino las imagenes del libro que se habia leido mas de un trillon de veces y que nunca se haria de hacerlo -

* **Si...si.. murieras yo haria lo mismo por que no podria estar en un mundo sin ti merlin - arthur acerco su mano al rostro de merlin y...***

- ¡Merlin! He conseguido el trabajo perfecto para ti -

Esta vez el suspiro vino acompañado de una caida y de algunos libros caidos al lado suyo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas entradas de gwen.

- Guenivere te he dicho que no entres asi, esta vez estaba por ver las puertas de Avalon -

- No seas quejica merlin, perdona por la entrada pero estoy tan emocionada que explotaria de la emocion y de la felicidad, tengo dos grandes noticias, importantisimas importantisimas

- Mmm a ver dime -

- No pongas esa cara de desconfianza, somos amigos merlin -

- Primero dime porque estas feliz, dime la noticia mas feliz que tengas - gwen se ruborizo tanto que se tapo la cara de la vergueza y merlin pudo imaginarse de que se trataba - es mi parecer o a has conseguido pareja gwen - la chica se sobresalto dando la respuesta afirmativa para merlin -

- ¿ccccoomo lo...

- Somos amigos gwen, te conozco hace mucho tiempo, dime como es -

- Es guapo, rubio como el sol, ojos celestes como la claridad del cielo, un fornido cuerpo esculpido por artistas y muchos aparatos de ejercicios, le gusta el esgrima, tiene un corazon bondadoso, es amable, tiene un caracter complicado pero ¿quien no lo tiene? el es perfecto merlin, perfecto, perfecto -

- Y que ademas es millonario ¿verdad? una persona asi tiene mucho dinero -

- Si, ese el unico detalle que sobresalta

- No es el unico - imitando la voz de gwen -es guapo, rubio como el sol... - pero una almohada tapo el rostro de merlin que lo hizo callar de una sola vez -

- No te burles merlin, estoy enamorada y quiero estarlo siemrpe - y ahora merlin ponia su cara seria como siempre -

- Estoy feliz por ti gwen, me alegra que seas feliz -

- Y tambien quiero que seas tu feliz merlin, es por eso que aqui viene la otra gran noticia - merlin la miro espectante preparado para algo bueno o algo malo - te he conseguido un trabajo en la empresa en la que estoy -

- ¡¿que? - merlin la miro con la cara mas larga del mundo y asi estuvo varios segundos -

- Merlin ¿no te parece genial? podras conocer gente y podras relacionarte mejor, salir de estas cuatro paredes y de estos libros -

- Te agradezco gwen pero no me gusta esos lugares, sabes que no me gusta -

- Vamos intentalo, no perderas nada con intentarlo por favor merlin - esta vez gwen lo esta abrazando y mirandolo frente a frente - por favor hazlo por mi, eres mi amigo y quiero que seas feliz como yo lo estoy, te acuerdas lo que deciamos antes -

- Si

- Deciamos que nunca encontrariamos a nuestra alma gemela...

- ..Y que siempre nos ayudariamos el uno al otro -

- Lo recuerdas ¿no? quiero ayudarte dejame hacerlo - merlin vio los ojos de gwen y no pudo resisitir ver su mirada de alegria y de emocion -

- Esta bien - gwen salto de alegria y lo abrazo casi dejandolo sin aire - dime lo que tengo que hacer

En otra parte.

- Hijo dime de una vez, ¿con quien estas saliendo? -

- Ya lo conoceras padre, ella es todo para mi, es hermosa, de buen corazon, amable y inteligente, es perfecta -

- La perfeccion no existe pero esta bien, y ahora hijo debemos arreglar unos asuntos -

- ¿se trata de contratar empleados? -

- Asi es, ¿tienes a alguien en mente? quiero a alguien de confianza -

- De hecho si, hay alguien, mi novia lo conoce, dice que es una persona muy callada y que sabe obedecer ordenes y tiene una gran capacidad -

- Bien mañana lo vere

- Muy bien padre, me retiro - su padre acertando con un movimiento de su cabeza, el chico emprendio su retirada -

- Arthur no te olvides mañana quiero verla -

- Lo haras padre, lo haras - y con una sonrisa se fue de la oficina -

En otra parte

- Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es llevarte a la peluqueria y que te corten ese pelo pajoso y todo desaliñado que tienes...

- Yooooo... -

- Ssshhh merlin, lo segundo que tenemos que hacer que es muy importante, es ir a comprarte ropa nueva, no esa vieja y toda zaparrastrosa que tienes...

- Claro pero yo... -

- Shhh merlin no interrumpas, lo tercero que tenemos que hacer y que es muy importante pero muy importante, enseñarte buenos modales, tienes que saludar, ser amables con todo el mundo, no ser arisco y cerrado como una crisalida, no eres un bicho de otro mundo, bueno eres especial pero no un bicho merlin -

- Gwen yo - merlin miraba como gwen daba vueltas y vueltas, anotando todo en un papel y retando al mismo tiempo a merlin que cada vez se sentia tan chiquito como un bicho -

- ¿que decis merlin? ¿estas de acuerdo? - el nombrado se levanto hasta donde estaba su amiga y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi gwen pero no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo, estaria matando mi ser -

- Pero ¿como conseguiras a alguien que te quiera, como conseguiras trabajo? la apariencia lo es todo merlin en este mundo -

- Con respecto al trabajo hare todo lo mejor posible y te prometo que no te voy a fallar pero no puedo cambiar -

- Merlin... -

- Y lo de conseguir pareja no puedo cambiar mi apariencia para gustarle a alguien, si me quiere que sea por lo que llevo en mi corazon por lo que es mi persona por como es mi alma, no por la ropa o por como luzco, quiero que me ame por mi yo interior -

- Tu eres perfecto e mperfecto, lo eres todo al mismo tiempo - y ambos sonrieron, discutieron varias veces, peleas, gritos y de todo un poco, hasta que la hora se hizo y la noche dijo que ya era la hora de dormir para asi poder empezar otro dia

La madrugada se estaba por terminar y el dia habia comenzando.

- Te deseo toda la suerte hijo -

- Gracias madre - abrazandola por ultima vez y agarrando su mochila se fua haciala puerta de la casa - buenos nos vemos - la madre lo despedia con una gran sonrisa hasta que pego la vuelta en la esquina de su casa y asi por terminar de perderlo de vista-

- Te deseo suerte -

Merlin caminaba y caminaba rumbo a su destino pero lo unico que pensaba era que en ese lugar habria una posibilidad de crecer, de convertirse en un escritor y poder hallar a su otra alma gemela

**Espero encontrar lo que estoy buscando**

- Merlin despiertate, que no es hora de dormir -

- Perdon - ambos se encontraban en las puertas del gran supermercado conocido por sus grandes ofertas y su trato con la gente, por contribuir con la comunidad donde sea y en cualquier momento, BigShop el lugar donde se cumplia todas los sueños -

- Bueno tu esperame afuera y luego te digo cuando tienes que entrar ¿esta bien? - merlin asintio con la cabeza y se sento en las escaleras de la gran entrada para empleados -

- Bueno a esperar -

Y asi espero unos minutos observando el cielo, mirando los autos y de repente se detuvo en una pequeña discusion con una señora, alrededor de unos 60 años y un joven, que al parecer tenia la misma edad que el, rubio y un cuerpo hecho por maquinas de ejercicios.

- No ves donde caminas niño rico -

- Disculpeme señora. no fue mi intencion herirla, fue un accidente -

- Ustedes las personas con trajes son las peores que hay en esta ciudad -

- Señora no me falte el respeto por favor, ya le dije que no fue mi intencion -

Para los ojos de merlin la señora es la que actuaba mal pero le era divertido como el rubio trataba de defenderse y que sabia qu su amable educacion se iba ir al demonio en unos momentos mas y lo mejor fue cuando la señora comenzo a pegarle al rubio.

- No puede ser - merlin abrio tanto los ojos que se cayo de adelante dandose contra el piso - ¡Auch**! - **pero desvio su atencion hacia la pelea de la señora y el rubio y asi se quedo de cuatro patas mirando la pelea - No puede ser - y esta vez cayo de lleno contra el piso riendose por que lo que estaba viendo, la señora pegando al rubio con su cartera.

Tanto era la risa que cuando trato de levantar la vista se encontro con el objeto de su risa, quedandose helado en el piso.

- ¿de que te ries idiota? - el chico que era objeto de su risa se encontraba frente suyo con el pelo desmarañado y la ropa toda arrugada y la cara de la mas horrible que se puede ver, una furiosa y enojada -

- Yoo...a.a.a.a.a -

#######################################

Buenos nos vemos espero mañana mismo poner el segundo capitulo ya lo tengo por la mitad falta pasarlo a la computadora, bueno, Matta ne


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: No quiero estar aqui

- Guinevere ¿como estas? -

- Yo muy bien gracias ¿has visto a Arthur? -

- Eso deberia preguntarte yo, todabia no ha venido a trabajar-

- ¿Aun no ha llegado? No puede ser -

- Debe estar por llegar pero no contesta el telefono asi que iba a esperarlo afuera antes de que al tio uther le agarre un ataque al corazon, hoy hay una reunion muy importante -

- Si lo se, lo voy a buscar afuera -

- Bueno vamos te acompaño

En las afueras de BigShop

Merlin no podia articular ninguna palabra y arthur estaba por explotar en cualquier momento.

- Perdona por haberme reído, no fue mi intencion -

- ¿qué fue lo chistoso? ¿cómo me pegaba esa vieja loca y gruñona? -

- Si - merlin respondió con tanta rapidez que ni le dio tiempo a su cerebro a dar una respuesta más adecuada -

- Ya vas a ver idiota -

- ¡Espera!¡ espera! fue sin querer te juro que fue sin querer, no es mi culpa que hayas acabado como trapo de piso -

- ¿y sabes que pareces tu? Aun criado que alimenta a los puercos tu olor y tu ropa harian llorar a cualquier diseñador-

- ¡¿que? - ambos se miraron, respiraron unos segundos y se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, ambos se enfrentaron en una feroz pelea que los tiro al piso.

Y justo en ese momento.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Merlin! ¡¿que estan haciendo? - arthur y merlin pararon inmediatamente al grito de gwen y quedando en una cierta postura que los comprometia a los dos pero que solo gwaine se habia dado cuenta, arthur tirado al piso con una mano sujetando fuertemente la camisa de merlin y este arriba suyo sujetando de la misma manera la camiseta de arthur.

- Gwen - y ambos al unisono llamaron a la persona que los habia hecho detener -

- ¡¿Pueden explicarme que rayos están haciendo? - arthur y merlin tragaban y tragaban saliva -

- Dejame explicarte gwen - y ambos al unisono habian hablado de la misma manera y aun seguian en la misma posicion solo que se habian liberado del agarre que ejercian ambos -

- ¡Ya son los bastantes grandes para hacer estas payasadas ¿no lo creen? - gwaine que hasta entonces permanecia atras de gwen comenzo a reir provocando que los demas lo miraran - ¿de que te ries gwaine? esto es una cosa seria imaginate que hubiera pasado si alguien los viera de esta manera -

- Es por esa misma razon que me rio ¿no se dieron cuenta? - arthur y merlin lo miraban y aun no comprendian a que se referia -

- ¿de que hablas gwaine? - y tratando de controlar la risa señalo a arthur y merlin que aun seguian en el piso -

- Dime arthur ¿estas comodo en esa posicion? - arthur y merlin abrieron tanto los ojos que de a poco giraban para verse la cara y luego.. -

- ¡AAAHHHH! - arthur y merlin se separon tan de golpe que ambos terminaron al piso -

- ¿Que haces idiota? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? -

- ¿A mi me llamas idiota? ¿quién es el mas idiota aca? -

- Tu por lo visto, mirate -

- Mirate tu, deberias verte en el espejo tienes la marca de la cartera de esa señora en tu rostro - arthur inmediatamente se toco la cara con gran susto pensando que realmente se veía asi -

- Mirate tu mejor, siento que me voy a caer por el olor, deja de alimentar a los puercos enclenque y bañate -

- ¡Que has dicho? -

- ¡Lo que me has escuchado! ¡Enclenque! -

- Trapo viejo -

- Enclenque -

- Trapo viejo -

- Enclenque -

- Trapo viejo -

- Enclenque -

- Trapo viejo trapo viejo trapo viejo -

- Enclenque enclenque enclenque -

- ¿podrían parar de una vez por todas payasos? – lo unico que podia verse era aun merlin y aun arthur tirados en el piso agarrandose la cabeza

- Auch eso duele gwen -

- Guinevere eso me dolio -

- Pues entonces dejen de hacer tonterias, no se ni como calificarlos -

- Ja ja ja, gwen deberias llamarlos asi - mirando a arthur - es el payaso numero 1 y el otro es el payaso numero 2 -

- Ja ja tienes razon gwaine- arthur se levantó todo cabreado y fue directo a gwaine -

- ¿A quien le dices payaso numero 1? -

- A ti por supuesto arthur ¿a quién más? -

- Mald... -

- Arthur no insultes - gwen que a la vez miraba a arthur se dirigio a su amigo que aun seguia agarrandose la cabeza - merlin ¿podrias explicarme que fue lo que paso aqui? -

- Pues veras... -

- No hay tiempo para eso - gwaine agarro fuertemente el brazo a arthur y lo comenzo a arrastrar hacia la entrada - arthur hay una gran gran reunion y sino vas en este momento le va a agarrar un ataque al corazon a tu padre, vamos de una vez -

- No puedo ir asi, estoy hecho un desastre -

- De eso estoy completamente de acuerdo - arthur miro a merlin que estaba atras de gwen y puso cara de pocos amigo pero cambio completamente cuando vio a gwen pegarle - gwen ya no me pegues mas -

- Te lo mereces, arthur es el futuro jefe de este supermercado y es la persona con la que ibas a tener la entrevista idiota - a merlin se le paro el corazon y dejo de respirar por unos momentos -

- ¿El es? -

- Gwen ¿no me digas que este es tu amigo? - gwen le indico con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza que lo que ha dicho arthur era lo correcto -

- Arthur quiero presentarte a merlin kilgharrah mi amigo de toda la vida - y esta vez mirando a merlin - y el es arthur heindago futuro jefe del supermercado y mi novio -

Merlin y Arthur se quedaron perplejos señalándose ambos al mismo tiempo -

- ¿Este es? - gwen los miraba a ambos y inclinaba su cabeza dandoles las repuesta deseada -

- Bueno como ahora saben quienes son, quiero que se pidan disculpas por todas las cosas que se dijieron - merlin y arthur miraban incredulos a gwen que les sonreia con una calidez que propiamente emanaba de ellas - bueno que esperan, vamos pidansen disculpas -

- Primero muerto -

- ¡Merlin! -

- Prefiero que me siga golpeando esa vieja con su cartera -

- ¡Arthur! - ambos esquivaron la cara en distintas posiciones sin mirarse y sin mirar a gwen -

- ¡Parecen dos niños chiquitos! -

- Te doy toda la razon gwen -

- No pienso pedir ninguna disculpas a este enclenque orejudo y criado de los puercos -

- ¡Arthur! -

- Lo mismo digo, no pienso pedirle ninguna disculpas a este creido trapo viejo y niño rico malcriado -

- ¡Merlin! - gwen los miraba y los miraba y ninguno parecia dar el brazo a torcer -

_**Bueno no me va a quedar otra que usar esa estrategia**_

Arthur y merlin seguian en la misma posicion y en ese momento gwen le hizo un guiño a gwaine que inmediatamente comprendio que estaba por hacer algo

- ¿como me pueden hacer esto? - comenzando a llorar descontroladamente y siendo abrazada por gwaine - son malos conmigo, son muy malos -

- Arthur ¿como puedes hacerle esto a tu novia? ¿no podrias fingir una miserable disculpa al pobre muchacho de hermosos ojos? -

Arthur quedo atonito y con los ojos abiertos como platos y merlin con la boca abierta sin poder comprender nada menos por lo reciente dicho.

Arthur y merlin trataron de acercarse a gwen pero ella se alejo de ellos siendo abrazada por gwaine.

- Sino se reconcilian no les voy a hablar mas a ninguno de los dos - arthur y merlin se miraron por un par de segundos y cada uno se metio en su mundo-

Arthur _**¿por que me pasa esto a mi? primero una vieja y luego esto, el mundo es injusto, pero si es por gwen lo hare**_

Merlin _**¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? primero estoy en un lugar donde no quiero estar y luego me tropiezo con un cavernicola creido, que injusto que es el mundo peo si es por gwen lo hare**_

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y con una fingida sonrisa se acercaron para tratar de darse disculpas.

Gwaine y guinevere que se habian alejado un poco, se acercaron para ver como ese par trataba de darse unas disculpas.

Y esta vez al mismo tiempo comenzaron a acercarse las manos para darse las merecidas disculpas - Dididididididi... - pero ninguno podia articular ninguno palabra, gwaine no podia parar de reir interiormente por la increible escena era para publicarlo en toda la red de inernet y en eso gwen intento nuevamente llorar provocando que los chicos dijieran la disculpas rapidamente -

- ¡DISCULPAME! - ambos lo dijieron rapido y fuerte quese les habia ido el aire de los pulmones-

- Asi me gusta chicos, gracias por hacerlo - gwen se acerco a ambos y los abrazo al mismo tiempo, arthur y melin se miraban con odio, como si con la mirada podian acabar el uno contra el otro -

Gwaine que estaba como espectador, salto de repente al ver la hora en su reloj

- ¡Arthur! la reunion debemos irnos, el tio uther me va a matar sino te llevo a esa reunion ahora mismo - y de golpe sujeto la muñeca de arthur arrastrandolo a la entrada -

- Espera gwaine no estoy en condiciones -

- No importa vamos igual -

Merlin que trataba de reunir aire suficiente para sus pulmones miraba con desconfianza a gwen que tan facilmente habia parado de llorar, no creia creerlo pero le parecia que habia caido en una de sus trampas.

- gwen - provocando la atencion de la chica que coemnzaba su recorrido hacia la entrada del supermercado - es mi imaginacion o fue un truco lo del llanto -gwen le lanzo un risita complice haciendo que merlin diera un suspiro bien largo comprobando sus sospechas -

- Vamos merlin tenemos que ir a la entevista - agarrando la muñeca de merlin y obligandolo a entrar - vamos -

- Espera, no me parece una buena idea despues de lo que ha sucedido gwen -

- Vamos yo se que podras entrar hay que intentarlo, no te preocupes yo hablare con el -

- No quiero - y gwen trataba de forzarlo a entrar - no quiero, no quiero -

-No te comportes como un niño chiquito merlin - y en eso gwaine sale con arthur aun agarrado -

- Maldita seas gwaine no me arrastres como a un barrilete -

- Pero si lo eres - ganandose una mirada asesina de parte de arthur -

- No me mires asi arthur. tu eres el que esta llegando tarde a la reunion, no yo, no soy yo el que se olvido el grafico de escala de Malckoy - arthur se agarraba de la cabeza sabiendo lo que vendria un reto de parte de su padre y de... -

- ¿Te olvidaste los graficos arthur? - gwen se acerco para mirarlo a la cara con preocupacion -

- Si es por esos malditos graficos que me quede dormido, por error borre algunos de los datos en la computadora de la oficina y tuve que rehacerlo de nuevo en casa y me quede dormido, se me rompio el auto y tuve que venir corriendo desde casa hasta aca y por sobre todo me topo con un desastre o mejor dicho dos - tratando de mirar a merlin su enemigo numero uno pero que esta vez estaba bien ocupado en encontrar algo en su mochila -

- Hay lo siento mi amor, no lo sabia - y arthur le dedico una sonrisa de toda amable y preparandose para darle un pequeño beso pero que fue detenido por merlin -

- ¿Acaso no sera la Escala del famoso estadistico Leonard Malckoy? - todos miraban a merlin como diciendo como sabe este sobre el famoso estadistico y en especial arthur -

- Asi es, hay una escala que hizo malckoy para todos los grandes supermecados,si se le agregan los datos de la empresa a esa escala se lo puede representar en un perfecto grafico alineado perfectamente -

- Asi es, pues yo tengo ese sistema aqui - mostrando un pequeño cd que sostenia en sus manos - si ustedes tienen los datos solo hace falta agregarlos al sistema y listo la representacion - gwaine y arthur quedaron estupefactos, ambos se hacian una simple pregunta ¿como era posible que un chico que si ves por la calles no le das ni dos pesos tiene un sistema tan poderoso como la del malckoy?

- ¿y lo puedes hacer ahora? - merlin miro arthur quien era el dueño de esa pregunta y ambos se miraron con enojo pero se calmaron al tiempo sabiendo que habia alguien a quien no queria ver lloar y en especial merlin -

- Si, puedo hacerlo en diez minutos - gwaine quedo maravillado con merlin que se acerco a abrazarlo -

- te quiero chico - merlin se rubrizo completamente con el contacto del fornido hombre -

- Merlin ¿como es que tienes este sistema? -

- Will me llamo hace dos dias, antes que vinieras y me interrumpieras como siempre - provocando una risita de gwen - el me dijo que esta en la universidad de matematicas y que necesitaba ayuda con unos datos, el me paso este sistema, me parecio interesante y le pide que si podia conseguirme uno, solo se consigue con autorizacion de un licenciado en el area y el me lo consiguio, es un sistema bastante equilibrado y facil de usar pero dificil de representar, tarda en mostrar los datos perfectamente computado pero solo hay que tener paciencia - todo los presentes quedaron atonitos al comentario y gwen salto de alegria corriendo a abrazarlo -

- Eres un genio ¿lo sabias? - merlin se ruborizo agachando la cabeza tratando de ocultarse lo mas posible -

- Pues entonces vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo - arthur camino de prisa siguiendolo los demas excepto merlin - tu tambien enclenque ¿que esperas? – merlin que aun seguia con la mirada baja al levantar la mirada se encontro con la de arthur y una pequeña corriente le corrio en la espina dorsal, provocando que se estremeciera por un par de ojos azules

_**Esos ojos, esos ojos, esa mirada es como sacada del libro de la leyendas arturicas, de como la luz del sol se refleja en los de arthur **_

Pero al mismo tiempo que lo pensaba trataba de quitarselo

_**Este creido no se parece a nada arthur pendragon, quizas un poco al orgullo pero nada mas.**_

- Vamos que esperas enclenque ni pienses que te voy a rogar -

- Deberias hacerlo creido, voy a tener que salvarte el trasero- ambos se encontraban a la misma distancia y se miraban con una intensidad que quemaba.

- Bueno vamos -

Luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en la oficina de arthur.

- Debemos hacer algo para ocupar el tiempo a los que estan esperando en la oficina redonda, aunque falta llegar el señor Romand -

- Entonces tenemos tiempo para hacerlo - gwaine y guinevere preparaban algo para tomar y comer -

- Ustedes encarguensen de esa escala, gwen acompañame a servir a esos viejos de la oficina - y asi desaparecieron -

Arthur miro como gwaine se iba de la oficina tratando de que no se volcara el cafe.

- Eso de verdad es chistoso pero si mi padre lo escuchara decir eso de seguro que tendria una buena reprimienda -

Merlin quedaba maravillado con la facilidad de como usar los datos de la empresa con la escala de malckoy, todo iba en perfecto sincronía.

Arthur no entendia como alguien que tenia esa pinta de pobreton manejara con facilidad un sistema que para el era como pedirle que fuera a la luna caminando.

- ¿como lo haces? - merlin que se encontraba tan enfocado en la escala que se olvido a quien tenia al lado -

- ¿perdona? -y en un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de arthur quedandose ahi por unos segundos _**De verdad es como si estuviera viendo a mi heroe **_y de inmediato se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano - ¿sabes que tienes una marca de la cinta de la cartera en el ojo izquierdo? -

- ¿que? - arthur se acerco al espejo mas cercano que tenia para comprobar su estado - eres un vil enclenque - merlin sonreia por lo bajo no mostrando toda su cara, provocando mas rabia en arthur - y tu deberias ir con gwen para que te explique que ropa son las mas adecuadas para usar-

- No me importa como luzco -

- Te equivocas la apariencia lo es todo en este mundo -

- Pues para mi no lo es, gwen no te eligio por tu apariencia, ella te eligio por lo que eres en tu interior - arthur quedo totalmente sorprendido - pero le voy a decir que vaya al oculista -

- ¿por que? -

- Pues que tiene que fijarse bien parece que ve mal - echandose una pequeña risita provocando que arthur que se encontraba al lado le agarrara el cuello a merlin con sus brazos frotando su puño en us cabeza -

- A ver dilo otra vez enclenque - merlin decia otra vez y otra vez que lo soltara pero arthur no lo hacia solo podia reirse, hasta que escucharon un ruidito de la computadora y pararon lo que estaba haciendo - ¿que paso? -

- Falta un solo dato para cargarse y listo, ya esta para presentarles a esos viejos que dices - merlin se levanto de la siila y agarro su mochila que estaba en el sofa de arthur -

- ¿ya esta? ¿lo hiciste en solo 10 minutos? -

- te dije que solo iba a tomar 10 minutos ¿no? - y un silencio bastante incomodo se presento ante ellos, ninguno decia nada solo se quedaban ahi -

- Parece que las apariencias engañan contigo enclenque -

- Creo que si trapo viejo - y otra vez ninguno queria hablar solo se quedaban metidos en su propio universo - ¿sabes una cosa? - cargandose la mochila detras de la espalda - gwen nos engaño -

- ¡¿que? -

- Ella estaba farseando, no estaba llorando, lo se creeme, la conozco bastante bien, yo se cuando actua pero no me di cuenta estaba muy enojado pero nos engaño muy bien - merlin se rio por la cara de estupefacto de arthur al enterarse del pequeño engaño de guinevere - pero ella es muy buena, hara que seas un mejor hombre o un mejor empresario - esta vez la cara de arthur era serena y madura -

- Gracias -

- Buenos nos vemos, suerte hoy –merlin se disponia a marcharse y arthur se le quedo mirando como se iba, sabia que se iba a equivocar pero no quedaba otra-

- Espera - merlin detuvo su camino y giro para ver a arthur que se acercaba a el - tu viniste por una entrevista ¿no?, ya esta quedas contratado, no te parece que es un trato justo tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo - merlin no podia creerlo, no podia creer que el hombre que estaba afuera peleandose con el ahora sea un hombre completamente distinto, ahora parecia maduro, serio, decidido- ¿que dices? es un trato justo

- ¿Seguro? -

- Soy Arthur Heindago y no digo tonterias – merlin lo miro con cara de "no te creo" – cumplo con mis promesas y siempre cumplo los tratos, si te digo que quedas contratado, lo estas ¿entendido?-

Merlin le dio ganas de decir "si sire" pero se mordio la lengua pensando que arthur pendragon estaba metido en su corazon y solo pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa

- Yo soy Merlin Kilgharra – extendiéndole la mano – no se si estoy haciendo bien pero acepto trabajar contigo creido – arthur le extendio la mano de la misma manera y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa

- Lo mismo digo enclenque

##############################################


	3. Trabajo

Chapter 3. Trabajo

Mientras gwen repartia los cafes y gwaine trataba de convencer a su tio uther de un pequeño problema tecnologico.

- ¿donde esta arthur? -

- Ya viene tio, solo le falta unos pequeños detalles -

- Dile que no puede retrasarse mas, dile que es el responsable de esta empresa cuando me retire y hoy es su presentación como vicepresidente -

- Se lo dire tio - gwaine salio como un rayo dejando a guinevere rodeada de todos esos viejos.

- ¿Les puedo traer algo mas? – muchos viejos se dieron vuelta mirando a la propietaria de esa voz tan delicada, gwen solo pudo sentir un gran escalofrió correrle por toda la espina dorsal.

_**Que alguien me saque de aquí por favor, ayudenme**_

En otro lugar

- Entonces ¿trato hecho? -

- Supongo que si – ambos se soltaron la mano, arthur dirigiéndose al escritorio y merlin volviéndose hacia la puerta –

- Espera – merlin con un pequeño suspiro retrocedio nuevamente –

- ¿Ahora que? –

- Mas respeto enclenque que ahora soy tu jefe – arthur ofreciendo una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa –

- Bueno pero para mi seguiras siendo un niño malcriado y un creido – arthur le aparecio una vena que iba a estallar y cuando lo hiciera alguien iba a morir.

Merlin podia percibir que muy pronto iba a estallar de nuevo, ver a arthur tratando de controlarse y de no gritarle de nuevo, le provocaba una felicidad enorme.

- Bueno como dice un libro que leo, "un buen rey es aquel que es justo con todo el mundo y que trae paz a su pueblo y que sabe controlarse en los momentos mas dificiles" asi que no importa lo que me digas no me haras enojar, mañana deberas presentarte en este establecimiento a las 09:00, asi podemos hablar del contrato y de tus responsabilidades ¿entendido? – pero merlin habia dejado de respirar ni siquiera pestañeaba - ¿oye estas bien?

- ¿cocococo…como es..es..es..es..posible?

- Como es posible ¿Qué?

- Lo que dijiste antes –

- ¿De que debes presentarte mañana a las 09:00? Bueno debes venir para firmar los procedi…

- No, no hablo de eso, hablo de lo que dijiste antes, acerca lo del rey – merlin estaba tan sorprendido que el corazon parecia que se le iba a salir del pecho, arthur enarco una ceja extrañado por la pregunta, asi que se dirigio a su pequeña blibioteca y saco un libro y se lo mostro a merlin, que al mismo tiempo que arthur le mostraba el libro sus ojos se agrandaban mas –

- No puede ser….no puede ser –

- ¿Qué no puede ser? Mira no me subestimes enclenque tengo bastante conocimiento para que sepas, es por eso que soy vicepresidente de esta empresa ¿sabes? -

- ¿Tienes mas libros como este? – arthur lo miro dos veces y con una mano le señalo su biblioteca –

- ¿Puedo? – arthur le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y melin fue todo tembloroso hacia la biblioteca de arthur –

- Puedo afirmar que no solo conoces todos estos libros sino que los has leido ¿cierto? – merlin ni siquiera escuchaba a arthur, solo agarraba los libros que sus ojos posaban – enclenque no me desordenes los libros – arthur se dirigio a un emocionado merlin que tenia tantos libros encima que muy pronto se iba a caer para atrás y que justamente eso paso.

Arthur y Merlin ambos cayeron al piso rodeados de libros.

- ¿Qué haces enclenque? – arthur se levanto furioso y lo agarro a merlin de la camisa pero este solo miraba los libros regados en el piso – mirame enclenque, mira lo que has hecho con mis…. – arthur se quedo mudo al ver la mirada de tristeza de merlin, se podia percibir una profunda soledad

- Siempre he creido que era el unico que leia esto… - arthur lo solto y ambos quedaron de rodillas en el piso, merlin agarro un libro y lo estrujo contra su pecho, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arthur y este retrocedio atrás quedando atonito hacia esos ojos que lo onservaban – antes me sentia solo pero cuando empeze a leer" las leyendas arturicas" ya no me sentia tan solo – arthur se sento en el piso y tambien agarro un libro mirandolo con una expresion de compresion –

- Te entiendo – merlin y arthur se habian sentado uno al lado del otro y ambos veian los libros con melancolia – mi madre antes de morir me regalo algunos de estos libros que ves, los lei a todos ¿sabes? Pero los que mas me gusto fueron los de "las leyendas arturicas", podia sentirla a ella en los libros, ya que era los que mas le gustaba –

- Mi padre cuando nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi dejo estos libros en la casa pensé en quemarlos pero por curiosidad lei uno y luego no pude dejar de leerlos y ahora estoy tratando de conseguir todos los libros que tratan sobre el rey arturo y merlin – ambos se quedaron mirandose uno al otro y no pudiendo comprender por que no podían alejar su mirada del otro.

- Ejem.. – ambos se giraron rapidamente hacia la voz repentina - ¿estuvieron jugando un rato? – arthur se levanto de golpe al mismo tiempo que merlin lo hacia - ¿te hice algo muchacho? ¿te lastimo este gorila decerebrado que tenemos como vicepresidente? – arthur le dirigio una mirada asesina a gwaine pero este ni se inmuto solo le acomodaba la ropa a merlin –

- Deja de ser un maldito libidinoso y ayudame a levantar estos libros –

- Tu fuiste quien desordeno tu preciada biblioteca, ademas no tienes tiempo ni siquiera para largarte un suspiro te vienes conmigo a la reunion ahora –

- Tu ve, yo acomodo los libros, es mi culpa que se hayan caido – arthur miro a merlin y este lo miro a el y sus miradas se justaron de nuevo.

_**Tiene los mismos ojos que el ¿puede ser posible?**_

- Esta bien chico tu acomoda la biblioteca y yo me llevo al niño rico ¿vale? Vamos arthur o tu padre nos matara a los dos – arthur salio corriendo con gwaine dejando a merlin solo en la oficina.

De camino hacia la oficina donde estaba la reunion arthur no podia dejar de mirar su oficina, se sentia muy extraño y no entendia por que.

_**¿Qué**__** fue lo que paso ahí adentro?**_

- Arthur ¿listo? – gwaine le habia acomodado la corbata y su traje y arthur ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta –

- ¿ah? –

- Llamando a tierra, reunion importante, arthur regresa con los vivos –

- Dejate de bromas gwaine –

No tu dejate de bromas, esto es importante, olvidate de todo el mundo y solo piensa en esa maldita reunion, por favor – arthur se disponia a entrar y miro por ultima vez su oficina que se encontraba en el segundo piso, gwaine miro de reojo la direccion y supo en que pensaba – yo me encargare del chico y de que tu oficina quede implecable, ahora adentro –

- Dile que mañana tiene….

- Si si si, adentro arthur, hazlos trizas tigre – arthur le dirigio una sonrisa orgullosa y entro – al fin, ¿ahora que tengo que hacer? A si debo ir a ver al chico de ojos hermosos.

En otro lugar.

Merlin acomodaba cada libro con tanto amor que parecia acomodar libros celestiales pero un sonido de la puerta lo desperto de su ensoñamiento.

- ¿te ayudo? –

- No, puedo hacerlo yo, muchas gracias –

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Merlin kilgharra –

- Un gusto merlin, yo soy Gwaine Heindago – merlin enarco una pequeña ceja al escuchar su nombre – si tengo el mismo apellido que arthur ya que somos primos -

- Ya veo – merlin continuo acomodando los libros en su orden –

- Veo que conoces estos libros merlin – ayudandole pasandole los libros que estaban caidos en el piso –

- Pues si, me gusta leer, es una de las cosas que mas se hacer –

- Eso es bueno, me gustan las personas que saben leer, eso dice que eres un genio ¿verdad? –

- No, no es cierto –

- No seas modesto merlin – acercandose al escritorio de arthur – si no como seria posible que…. – pero sus palabras se detuvieron al ver que habia algo que supuestamente no debia estar alli – este cabeza de chorlito

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿paso algo?

- Sucede que el muy idiota de mi primo se olvido esto – y levanto los graficos que supuestamente eran para la reunion, merlin puso cara de terror al ver el trabajo – vamos – y comenzo arrastrar a merlin hacia la puerta –

- ¿vamos? –

- Si, debes entrar a la oficina y entregarle esto a arthur o habra una catastrofe muy pronto –

- Pepepe..pero –

- Merlin tienes que ayudarme, yo no puedo entrar a la oficina sino dira mi tio que yo distraje a arthur y no quiero escucharlo gritar es todo un ogro cuando se enoja pero si entras tu, con tus ojos angelicales no podra decir nada –

- ¿ojos angelicales? – merlin lo miro con terror e incredulo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a una puerta –

- Dejame verte un poco – gwaine lo miro de arriba abajo, le arreglo un poco su vestimenta – estas perfecto, ahora entra

- No…yo…no…

Dentro de la oficina

- Este año Bigshop a incrementado sus ventas un 50% mas de lo esperado –

- Eso quiere decir que muy pronto seremos el numero uno en ventas comparado con las otras lineas de supermercados –

- Es correcto Sr hamilton –

- ¿Cómo estan las ventas de nuestras marcas propias? –

- Muy bien, he hecho un grafico para que puedan observarlo con mayor detenimiento y asi explicarlo mejor – sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa pero su puso blanco como un muerto al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Gwen que observaba todo la actuacion de arthur percibio un pequeño cambio en su rostro y supo que algo le faltaba

_**Mierda, me he olvidado el maldito trabajo en la oficina**_

Pido disculpas por el gran retraso pero espero que les guste, nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Fourth: Primer Beso

- Bueno Arthur ¿y los gráficos? - Arthur estaba pálido como un muerto y unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor comenzaba a correrle en la cara –

- Bueno….yo… -

- ¿Que esperas Arthur? – todos los presentes en el área lo miraban con absoluta desaprobación pero justo en ese momento… –

- Discúlpeme Señor, acá le traigo lo que me a ordenado – Arthur lo miraba sorprendido y merlin suplicaba que le siguiera la corriente - ¿Necesita algo mas señor? –

- No, puedes retirarte – merlin hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y giro para darse vuelta –

- Espera… - Uther el presidente de la compañía se levanto de la mesa redonda – señorita Hamilton usted regrese a su puesto, el joven la va a relevar –

- De acuerdo señor presidente – y giro lentamente mirando a merlin que le rogaba con los ojos que negara esa orden pero de igual manera –

- ¿Cuál es su apellido joven? – y merlin giro todo nervioso hacia el que era el presidente –

- Kilgharra, Merlin kilgharra, señor –

- Muy bien, ocupa el lugar de la señorita gwen – y merlin miro a todos lados pero no se acordaba donde estaba parada gwen, Arthur viendo el desconcierto de merlin le provoco una tremenda ganas de reír -

- Hemm – merlin vio las pequeñas señas que le indicaba Arthur y rápido fue a pararse –

- Les pido disculpas la tardanza caballeros, mi secretario es nuevo, me ocupare personalmente de entrenarlo para que trabaje como es debido – _**Te hare pagar por haberte reído de mi, allá afuera, ja ja ja**_

Arthur aunque no podía mirar a merlin sabía que este le dirigía miradas asesinas.

- Bueno ahora si caballeros, continuemos –

Merlin: _**Voy a matarte Arthur Heindago, no me importa que seas el príncipe azul de mi mejor amiga, voy acabar contigo y yo creí ver a mi "Arthur pendragon" , veo que necesito ir al oculista.**_

En otro lugar

- ¿gwen que haces aquí? ¿no debes estar en la reunión? –

- Se quedo merlin, el presidente así lo ordeno –

- Oh ya veo, así que el pobre fue directamente al matadero –

- Si – gwen y gwaine miraban con lastima hacia donde estaba dándose la reunión – pero… - y gwaine dirigió su mirada a la novia de su primo - …aunque no lo parezca merlin es muy fuerte, va a salir victorioso de…. – pero en ese momento se veía salir a un merlin mirando para todos los costados como buscando algo hasta que los vio a ellos y le pego la corrida quedando exhausto ante ellos - ¿Qué paso merlin? –

- Ayúdame gwen –

- ¿Qué paso? –

- Quieren lagrima –

- ¿lagrima? ¿Como lagrima? –

- Si así me dijeron quieren una lagrima, parece que todos quieren tomar agua salada – gwen lo miraba con cara de estupefacción –

- ¡No idiota! - y le pego en la cabeza - lagrima es un café, y luego le tenes que agregar un corrito de leche, apenas unas gotitas

- Bueno yo que se, supongo que será eso

- ¡¿Cómo que supones?! ¡¿nunca has tomado un café como ese?! –

- Mi mama solo prepara mate cocido y un te con mezclas de hierbas, tu lo sabes bien –

- Tienes razón, bueno yo te ayudo a preparar el café –

- No gwen, te dijeron que vayas a tu puesto, ve tranquila yo me quedo con el – merlin miro al hombre que tenia el mismo apellido que su enemigo numero 1 y quedo maravillado cuando este le sonrió – bueno vamos merlin – y lo agarro a merlin del brazo –

- Suerte merlin – este solo le pudo responder con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas –

En la cocina.

- Bueno la lagrima se prepara así, algunos utilizan un café de baja calidad pero siempre es preferible hacerlo con uno de buena marca, como el arlistan o la virginia, son de buena calidad, luego la gotita de leche, si es descremada mejor, aparte que es bueno para la salud queda bien en el café ¿entendiste? –

CRI CRI CRI CRI

- ¿merlin? – el nombrado tenia los ojos en blanco al ver tantos procedimientos para preparar una pequeña bebida –

- Renuncio –

- ¿Qué? –

- Mejor me voy, renuncio, dile que lo lamento a gwen – merlin se dio vuelta para irse pero gwaine antes de que abriera la puerta –

- Espera, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te vas?

- No puedo preparar esto, mejor me voy antes de parecer un idiota –

- ¿te vas por esto? – señalándole la mesa de la cocina y merlin le dio un pequeño asentimiento – mira chico, en la vida hay que caer para poder levantarse, es cometer errores para luego aprender como no hacerlo de nuevo, jamás terminamos de crecer, siempre hay algo nuevo que tenemos que saber, ¿entiendes?, no importa que algunos que te digan que no puedes hacerlo o te digas a vos mismo que no puedes, esa palabra no existe, la palabra no puedo no existe, ¿entendido merlin? –

- A…a….a –

- Bien, a preparar el café se ha dicho –

Luego de unos minutos

TOC TOC TOC

- Pase por favor –

- Señor acá le traigo lo que me ordeno – Arthur miraba con rareza a merlin, ya no parecía un fracasado absoluto –

- Muy bien, eso es todo – y merlin volvió a pararse en la pared –

La reunión siguió hasta las 13 y cada uno de los presentes se retiraron siendo despedidos amablemente por merlin.

- Te felicito hijo, fue una buena reunión, muy buena reunión –

- Gracias padre, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas -

- Lo has cumplido hi… eso es todo puedes retirarte – merlin que seguía parado salió rápidamente del salón, Arthur vio como merlin lucia extremadamente pálido – muy bien vamos a festejarlo ¿esta noche? –

- Si, y te presentare a mi pareja –

- Bien, ¿vamos a comer?

- No debo hacer unas cosas primero –

- Bueno – Arthur salió con su padre del salón y luego cada uno siguió su camino

En otro lugar, exactamente en las afueras de BigShop.

_**Gwaine tiene toda la razón, si me echo atrás solo por esto, jamás voy a poder encontrar un futuro, jamas me voy a poder consagrar como escritor.**_

- No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, voy a pelear –

- ¿Tu? ¿sabes pelear? Eso es imposible de creer – merlin se levanta de golpe del piso pero solo logra marearse – enclenque ¿Qué haces?, eres mi sirviente no lo olvides – merlin era sostenido por los brazos de Arthur que lo había atajo de no caerse pero inmediatamente se puso rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de su posición –

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Desagradecido, encima que te ayudo a que no te caigas, la próxima vez te dejo tirado como una toronja - merlin todavía seguía rojo de la vergüenza – pero…lo has hecho muy bien – merlin quedo congelado como un cubito de hielo – nada mal para un fracasado – y merlin cobro su compostura inmediatamente

- ¿fracasado? No será al revés –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Sino fuera por mi tu padre te hubiera echado toda la bronca – ahora fue el turno de Arthur de quedarse congelado – deberías arrodillarte ante mi y decirme gracias –

- Primero muerto –

- Entonces le voy a decir a tu padre que fui yo quien hice el grafico – Arthur agarro a merlin de su traje y lo acorralo contra la pared –

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –

- Desagradecido, encima que te ayudo y te contrato, así me pagas, oportunista –

- ¡¿Qué decís creído?!¡ –

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! –

- ¡No escuche bien! -

- ¡Lo diré otra vez, oportunista! -

- ¡Creído! -

- ¡Oportunista! -

- ¡Creído! – tanto era su enojo que no se percataban que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para los ojos de los demás.

- Mira mama, se quieren besar pero ¿Por qué gritan? –

- Bueno se aman tanto que a veces se pelean antes de hacerlo, no quieren reconocer que están completamente locos el uno por el otro –

- ¡Se equivoca señora! ¡por favor no lo malinterprete! – Arthur corrió hacia la madre y el hijo pero ello arrancaron el auto a toda velocidad por miedo - ¡es lo que me faltaba! –

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Arthur fue toda una furia hacia a merlin y lo agarro con fuerza del traje –

- ¡Es lo que te mereces! –

- ¡También van a decir que tu eres raro y que estas enamorado! –

- ¡Pero tu parecía que ibas a besarme, no yo! –

- ¡Entonces van a ver como tu también me amas! – y sin pensarlo dos veces Arthur lo agarro de la cintura y de la nuca y lo beso de golpe –

Arthur: _**Ahora vas a caer igual que yo**_

Merlin: _**Me esta besando, me esta besando, no…no…**_

Arthur termino acorralándolo contra la pared, cerca de la puerta se servicio para los empleados, arthur quería que merlin abriera su boca para así poder mostrarle que si el caía el también lo iba a hacer y lo logro.

Arthur cada vez hacia mas presión sobre merlin pero luego de unos segundos de esa batalla de querer derrotarse termino en otra cosa…

Arthur: _**¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me…me…estoy sintiendo bien?...esto…esto…es…muy….**_

De un momento a otro Arthur dejo de hacer presión en su cintura y solo lo sostenía un poco, su boca ya no era agresiva, cada vez iba mas lento, explorando de a poco, cada vez más lento.

Merlin: _**¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento…¿bien?**_

Hasta ahora sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared pero subió hasta la nuca y le rodeo el cuello a Arthur que ni se dio cuenta de ello.

Y de golpe se escucho el sonido de un celular, logrando que se detuvieran de golpe.

Merlin se apoyaba cada vez mas en la pared en busca de aire y Arthur apenas podía buscar ya que también buscaba algo de aire para sus pulmones.

Conversación telefónica

- ¿Si? Habla Arthur Heindago –

- Arthur hijo, estoy en el restaurante Helston Spark, ¿quieres venir? –

- De acuerdo, estaré ahí en enseguida

- Perfecto, te espero –

Fin conversación telefónica.

Tanto merlin como Arthur se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar, lo que había pensado como una guerra para derrotarse termino en algo ¿bueno?.

Merlin observaba a arthur que seguía mirando el piso, completamente confundido.

- Creo que…es mejor que no vuelva mas, gracias por todo, voy a buscar mis cosas –

- Per…perdón…perdóname – merlin se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y giro para verlo – te pido disculpas, soy un creído, perdón – merlin quedo atónito, estaba sufriendo un colapso de emociones, no sabia por que pero quería seguir los que unos personajes de sus libros hacían en momentos como este

- Esta…esta bien – ahora era el turno de merlin de bajar la mirada y así se quedaron de nuevo, como estatuas en un museo pero….

- Chicos, ¿Cómo te fue merlin? – merlin apenas podía verla, estaba tan aturdido que no sabia que decir - ¿Qué le hiciste Arthur? Lo dejaste sin habla – Arthur miraba a otro lado ya que no sabia que cara poner o que decir - ¿y que decís Arthur? ¿merlín tiene el puesto? –

Luego de varios segundos al fin Arthur miro a gwen y merlin también.

- Quedas contratado, ven mañana a las 09.00 para firmar contrato – merlin solo pudo dar un asentamiento, ya que no podría articular ninguna palabra –

- ¡Bien! – gwen abrazaba a merlin con emoción pero este solo hacia una pequeña mueca de alegria – hay que festejarlo, luego iré a tu casa.

- Me voy entonces, iré a buscar mis cosas –

Merlin entro despacio en la oficina de Arthur y agarro su mochila y se quedo mirando los libros de la biblioteca y unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de merlin, en ese momento entraba Arthur y quedo quieto al ver que merlin se limpiaba el rostro.

- Perdón, me retiro – camino rápido hacia la entrada pero un brazo lo detuvo –

- De verdad lo lamento, no quise –

- De seguro has tenido muchas parejas pero este…este…fue mi primer beso – Arthur palideció, no solo lo beso a la fuerza sino que le robo la posibilidad de dar su primera vez a alguien que el quisiera –

- Merlin…yo –

- Nos vemos mañana – pero no pudo avanzar por que de nuevo se encontró acorralado contra la pared – arth…

- Como dice en "las leyendas artúricas" el rey Arthur le dice a su sirviente Merlin *no te dejare ir, sé que ye hice daño, déjame recompensarte* - y de nuevo sus bocas se encontraron.


	5. Chapter 5

Mucho gusto, quería decir gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews, arigato gozaimasu, bueno en este capitulo quiero probar algo que se me ha ocurrido, voy a seguir fiel a la historia que soñé pero voy a agregar un tema a lo que soñé, cuando aparezca un (*), de esta manera deben, si quieren por supuesto es su elección pero que va ayudar a darle un buen clima, poner este tema, Is this love, de whitesnake, igual pongo la letra, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos, sayonara to.

Aclaracion: Lo que esta en cursiva pero no en negrita, es que esta cantando el personaje.

Chapter Five: Fue todo un grave error

- ¡Oye chico te quieres morir, mira la calle antes de cruzar! – las bocinas de los autos sonaban y sonaban pero el causante de tantos ruidos ni cuenta se daba, su mente estaba ida, su cuerpo solo se movía por pura inercia y cualquiera que lo viera diría que quiere morirse o quizás sea eso.

_**Quiero morirme, ¿Qué….que..hice? Me beso, el me beso, no una vez sino dos, me beso y yo…**_

- ¿Lo bese también? – se paro en seco, sus ojos no pestañeaban, con mirada fija hacia adelante – Sssssi, lo..lo…lo..bese, ¡NOOOOOOO! –

- Hijo ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso? Contéstame merlin, merlin - de a poco levanta la cabeza del piso mirando a su madre - ¿Qué paso melin? – merlin se tira a los brazos de su madre y llora desconsoladamente – Vamos merlin, entremos adentro – de a poco caminan hacia dentro de la casa - Siéntate merlin – hunith va hacia la heladera y saca una jarra de agua y luego le sirve un poco a merlin que se la queda mirando

- Gracias

- Bueno hijo, tienes algo que decirme ¿no?, no creo que la persona que ibas a ver sea tan ogro ¿cierto? – al escuchar esa palabra se tenso de inmediato y su madre se percato que algo de lo que había dicho estaba en lo correcto - ¿la persona que ibas a ver era un ogro? - merlin se levanto de golpe, tomo un poco de agua y se fue directo hacia las escaleras –

- Me voy a mi cuarto, avísame cuando este la comida, voy a tirarme un rato –

- Merlin, merlin – pero este ya había subido las escaleras y cerrado la puerta de su habitación – ¿Qué paso en la entrevista de hoy? – sus ojos miraban fijamente el teléfono y una imagen de una persona se le viene encima – Gwen, tengo que llamar a gwen –

- Arthur gracias por lo que hiciste por merlin, se que es un poco raro pero es un buen chico y… oye..¿me estas escuchando? -

- Oh lo siento gwen, ¿Me decias?…

- Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando ¿no? –

- Lo siento gwen –

- Tienes una chica muy bonita al lado tuyo y que además tienes la suerte de que sea tu novia y ni siquiera la escuchas, eres muy malo

- Lo siento gwen, tengo la cabeza que me explota, han pasado muchas cosas hoy…. – y se quedo de nuevo en silencio, sin mirar a gwen en ningún momento –

- Perdoname mi amor, la reunión debe haber sido muy dura ¿no? – sosteniéndole la mano que se encontraba en la palanca de cambio – perdóname no me di cuenta

- No te preocupes – aunque gwen le sonreía todo el tiempo, Arthur ni siquiera la podía mirar – te veo mañana – gwen ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a su casa –

- Oh, ¿ya llegamos?

- Si – le dio un pequeño beso y volvió al asiento del piloto –

- Arthur eso fue apenas un roce – gwen lo miraba enojada quería responderle algo pero justo en ese momento el sonido de un teléfono se hizo presente –

Conversacion Telefonica

- Hola tia hunith –

- Gwen ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien y ¿tu?

- Estoy preocupada –

- ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? Deberías estar contenta a merlin lo acaban de contratar hoy -

- ¿En serio? Merlin llego muy mal hoy, cuando lo vi tenia la mirada perdida y cuando el me vio se puso a llorar –

- ¿Merlin se puso a llorar? – ante ese comentario Arthur abrió grandes los ojos y sus manos se quedaron clavados en el volante - ¿paso algo Arthur? – el nombrado ni si inmuto a la respuesta solo se quedo en esa misma posición - ¿arthur? – pero solo recibió un pequeño no de su parte – no, no ha pasado nada, Arthur me dijo que no, además quedo contratado y mañana tiene que firmar con la empresa, todo fue muy bien –

- Bueno ¿vienes a casa? A ver si puedes sacar alguna información de tu parte –

- No te preocupes yo voy a sacarle toda la información posible, ahora voy –

- Te espero –

Fin de la comunicación.

Gwen solto un suspiro y miro a Arthur y este se estremeció de la manera en que lo veía gwen.

- Se que algo paso y no quieres decirme, aunque todavía no nos conocemos profundamente se que algo paso –

- Gwen yo… -

- Merlin es mi mejor amigo, el mejor, y no quiero verlo sufrir, así que sino me decís nada y se que algo paso entre ustedes dos, no veo ningún motivo de estar contigo, nos vemos

- Gwen espe… - pero ella ya había salido del auto y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa –

- ¡Merlin a comer! – este bajaba apenas con ganas pero llego antes de que se sirviera la comida – Hice tu comida favorita, niño envuelto con arros cuatro quesos, esta rico ¿no?

- Gracias madre – este empezó a comer calladito sin decir nada –

- Uy ya va a empezar el programa de músicas de los 80 –

- Mama ¿tenemos que ver este programa de nuevo? –

- Si te gusta, uy ahí aparece el presentador

#

- Buenas tardes a nuestros queridos televidentes, en el día hoy les tenemos, la mejor pero la mejor música de los 80, y no solo sino que este programa en especial será música romántica de los 80, así es señoritas señoras o para los corazones rotos o para quienes rebozan de amor, este día es para ustedes, así que damos comienzo –

#

- Si música romántica –

- Mama mejor me voy a comer a mi pieza –

- No pongas esa cara de limón amargo merlin, si también te gusta, siempre cantas conmigo, empieza empieza, te quiero escuchar cantar – merlin se dio por vencido, solo miraba a su madre agarrando el tenedor como micrófono, como todos los días y preparando su garganta para cantar – ahí viene –

_**A ver si cantando logro olvidarme lo que paso y hacer borron y cuenta nueva.**_

- (*)No, es whitesnake, is this love – a merlin casi se le dispara el Corazón del pecho, lo único que quería era salir de ahí –

- Mama me voy a comer arriba –

- Merlin te quedas acá y haces compañía a tu madre, dale así cantamos juntos como siempre, a cantar

_ I should have known better_

_ Than to let you go alone_

_ It's times like these_

_ I can't make it on my own_

_ Wasted days, and sleepless nights_

_ An' I can't wait to see you again_

Merlin sentía unas ganas de salir de ahí, imágenes recorrían su mente, imágenes de lo que había pasado en la oficina de Arthur, no quería recordar nada pero esa música no se lo permitía

_ I find I spend my time_

_ Waiting on your call_

_ How can I tell you, babe_

_ My back's against the wall_

_ I need you by my side_

_ To tell me it's alright_

_ Cos I don't think I can take anymore_

- Vamos merlin canta conmigo el estribillo – como un robot acepto y empezó a cantar el estribillo.

_ Is this love that I'm feeling_

_ Is this the love that I've been searching for_

_ Is this love or am I dreaming_

_ This must be love_

_ Cos it's really got a hold on me_

_ A hold on me_

Cada palabra del estribillo, lo hacia recordar a lo que había pasado en la oficina, en especial el sentir la mano de Arthur en su cintura, el sentir de sus labios cada vez mas unidos, que aunque no entendían muy bien no deseaban separarse.

_ I can't stop the feeling_

_ I've been this way before_

_ But, with you I've found the key_

_ To open any door_

_ I can feel my love for you_

_ Growing stronger day by day_

_ An' I can't wait to see you again_

_ So I can hold you in my arms_

La madre de Arthur observaba a su hijo con detenimiento a ver si podía averiguar algo pero solo percibía que la canción representaba algo y que ese algo era el causante de por que su hijo esta asi.

_**Hijo, aunque no estoy segura pero presiento que has conocido a alguien y que provoco algo y no entiendes que es, ah merlin has quedado flechado por cupido.**_

_ Is this love that I'm feeling_

_ Is this the love that I've been searching for_

_ Is this love or am I dreaming_

_ This must be love_

_ Cos it's really got a hold on me_

_ A hold on me_

_- Is this love that I'm feeling_ – su madre escucho claramente las palabras de merlin y su teoría había sido comprobada al 100% - _Is this the love that I've been searching for – _

_**Yo te voy a ayudar hijo, al fin has encontrado el amor, al fin sabrás lo que es ser amado por alguien que no es tu familia**_. (*)

- Ah que hermoso tema ¿no? –

- Si –

- ¿te sientes mejor ahora? –

- Si, me voy a mi cuarto –

- Bueno – merlin se retiro del comedor y desapareció de la vista de su madre -

Merlin cerró la puerta de su habitación y se largo a llorar en silencio.

_**Estoy engañando a gwen, mira que dar mi primer beso al novio de mi mejor amiga soy un maldito, perdóname gwen, perdóname.**_

Merlin se levanto con lentitud y se fue a su mini biblioteca y la miro con melancolía.

- La vida no es como los libros ¿no? – agarro unos de los libros de las "leyendas artúricas" y las miro con melancolía – debería renunciar pero tampoco quiero que mi madre trabaje ahí toda su vida - dejo el libro en la estantería y se fue a su ventana – mañana iré como si nada, olvidare todo lo que sucedió, el es el novio de gwen, lo que paso fue todo un grave error, eso fue todo un grave error –

Hunith acomadaba los platos para lavarlos cuando sonó el teléfono.

Conversacion Telefonica.

- Hola –

- Tia Hunith, no voy a poder ir, no me siento bien, mañana iré por merlin y le sacare toda información que pueda sobre lo que le pasa –

- Oh, esta bien, estuvimos cantando recién, así que un poco estamos bien –

- Me alegra de oírlo –

- Bueno mañana te espero –

- Buenas noches, nos vemos querida –

- Buenas noches tia

Fin de la comunicación

_**Todos se encuentran mal hoy, ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy?**_

Un joven bastante apuesto, futuro presidente de una de las cadenas de supermercado mas grande del país llegaba a su casa cansado y agotado no solo físicamente sino mentalmente, y lo único que hizo fue dejarse vencer en el sillón y mirar a la ventana que se encontraba suyo.

Mente en blanco, cuerpo sin vida y sin ninguna intención de levantarse, Arthur heindago se entregaba al estado de extrema pena.

FlashBack

- ¿Merlin se puso a llorar? –

End FlashBack

_**Merlin llego a su casa llorando, soy un monstruo.**_

Arthur se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a su ventana y con toda la furia golpeo el vidrio con su puño.

- ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a gwen? Soy un desgraciado sin nombre – Arthur tenia la mirada vacía, veía a la ventana pero al mismo tiempo, es que su mente no dejaba de recordar lo que había pasado.

FlashBack

- Como dice en "las leyendas artúricas" el rey Arthur le dice a su sirviente Merlin *no te dejare ir, sé que te hice daño, déjame recompensarte* - y de nuevo sus bocas se encontraron.

Merlin no pudo articular ninguna palabra, por que en el momento en que había abierto su boca para hablar, Arthur había entrado en su boca sin permiso.

_**Esta besándome de nuevo, de nuevo, no puede ser, tengo que alejarlo de mi, tengo que…..**_

Pero merlin se había dado cuenta que no había puesto ninguna resistencia, y no es solo eso sino que había rodeado sus brazos en el cuello de Arthur.

_**No puedo, no puedo, lo estoy haciendo otra vez, otra vez, estoy besando a este chico que ni siquiera conozco, con gwen jamás a pasado esto, jamás, ¿Por qué con el si? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarlo? **_

Arthur lo había arrinconado más y más a merlin contra la pared, lo había agarrado de la cintura y se había adentrado más a su boca.

Pero el aire cada vez se hacia mas necesario, aunque no querían separarse, tuvieron que hacerlo, ambos daban grandes bocanadas de aire, aire que quería entrar en sus pulmones y que parecía que no ingresaba.

- Me tengo que ir – aunque había dicho merlin no se había despegado del cuello de Arthur y este tampoco se había despegado de la cintura de merlin, ya que una mano se sostenía en la pared y la otra sujetaba a merlin por la cintura –

- Si – Arthur levanto la mirada y sus labios chocaron de nuevo, y Arthur no era consciente de si mismo, al haber rozado de nuevo los labios de merlin se apodero la sensación de sentirlos de nuevo y lo mismo le pasaba, que ya había cerrado sus ojos inconscientemente y había comenzado de nuevo pero…. –

- Queridísimo primo de mi alma, nos tenemos que ir – y arthur y merlin se separaron de golpe – Acá estas primo que….. ¿ah? ¿todo bien? –

- Yo…yo..me voy – merlin salio a las apuradas y salio con mochila en la mano, casi a las corridas –

- Pregunto de nuevo ¿paso algo que me tenga enterar?

- Nada, no paso nada –

End FlashBlack

- Exactamente no pasa nada, nada de nada -


End file.
